The goal of the Genomics Core is to provide comprehensive support for genomic analyses carried out in each of the Case Gl SPORE Projects. The Genomics Core will capitalize on the significant investment in common and shared infrastructure that has been created at CWRU, with support from the School of Medicine, the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center, and the Howard Hughes Medical Institute. CWRU and Cancer Center core resources that are part of this SPORE have been the subject of NIH support and are partially funded as such; thus, this SPORE will be leveraging the existing support to provide each project access to state-of-the-art genome-scale analysis expertise. The Genomics Core builds on exisfing core facilities that have a significant track record of performance and success, as well as the faculty interactions which have supported the initial work for components presented within each Project of this application. The Genomics Core will be a central resource for providing high-throughput genotyping and 'next-generation' DNA sequencing capability for two Projects. In addition, the Core will develop and implement additional methods as necessary to support all Projects, including Pilot Projects. The equipment and personnel available in the Genomics Core support research activities that require instrumentation and expertise that are not available or practical in the laboratories of the individual Project Pis, and for which centralized analyses are required in order to achieve process standardization and economies-of-scale. Specifically, the Genomics Core will perform region-specific DNA capture and high-throughput DNA sequencing and genotyping in support of the individual SPORE Projects. The Genomics Core will work closely with the Specimen and Tissue Core for access to quality assessment of materials for analysis and with the Biostatistics Core for data quality assessment and analysis.